1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
Head-mounted displays (hereinafter referred to as HMDs) which are displays mounted on heads are known. For example, the head-mounted displays cause users to view imaginary images by generating image light using liquid crystal displays and light sources and guiding the generated image light to the eyes of the users using projection optical systems or light-guiding plates. As the head-mounted displays, there are two types of displays, that is, a transmissive display enabling a user to view an outside scenery in addition to an imaginary image and a non-transmissive display not enabling a user to view an outside scenery. As the transmissive head-mounted displays, there are optical transmissive and video-transmissive displays.
JP-A-2011-191905 discloses a stereo camera device in which a stereo camera equipped in an automobile images a front automobile and a distance between the own automobile and the front automobile is measured based on a plurality of images captured by the stereo camera according to trigonometry. The stereo camera device improves precision of a distance by changing the resolution of an image captured by the stereo camera according to the magnitude of a distance between the own automobile and the front automobile. JP-A-2000-102040 discloses an electronic stereo camera that performs imaging so that an image sensor with the larger number of pixels acquires color information by further decreasing the number of pixels of one image sensor in binocular lenses than another image sensor and performs imaging so that the image sensor with the smaller number of pixels acquires information in a depth direction so that depth information can be acquired with a simple configuration at low cost.
However, in the technologies disclosed in JP-A-2011-191905 and JP-A-2000-102040, precision of distances to objects included in captured images can be improved. However, for example, since the precision of a measured distance in the periphery of an angle of view deteriorates more than at the center of the angle of view and the precision differs according to a position in a captured image in the image sensor such as a camera, there is a problem that the precision of a measured distance of the periphery of an angle of view in which the precision is bad is desired to be improved. Further, in the technologies for image processing in the related art, it is desirable to improve usability.